


Et in Arcadia ego

by pieces_of_silver



Category: Irish Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Platonic Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieces_of_silver/pseuds/pieces_of_silver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Нам надо уходить отсюда. Всем нам. И моим детям, и, — она произнесла это с выраженным отвращением, — подводным тварям. Нам не место в этом мире, это земля людей. Нам пора возвращаться к себе."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Et in Arcadia ego

_Конец октября, Белфаст_

Тяжелая дверь с лязгом захлопнулась. Мартин, выругавшись, пошел в сторону выхода из тоннелей под холмом.  
Королева просто отказалась его принимать. Мартин, как обычно, спустился под холм, что находился неподалеку от восточной окраины Белфаста, трижды постучал в единственную дверь, но ответом ему была тишина. Привратника не было видно. В конце концов, в небольшом зеркале рядом с дверью возникла — но не вышла — девушка, блондинка, ненакрашенная, в строгом костюме, и, извинившись, сказала, что сегодня не приемный день. Приходите во вторник, добавила она.  
— Вторник — это замечательно, но поздновато, — усмехнулся Мартин. Он вышел наружу и поднял голову. На темно-синем небе зажигались первые звезды. Неоновая вывеска заправки напротив, мигнув, погасла.  
Перед Мартином плавно затормозил черный «ламборгини диабло» с выключенными фарами. Стекло опустилось, выглянувший водитель белозубо оскалился. Глаза его в свете единственного фонаря отливали кроваво-алым.  
— Никак, пнули тебя сегодня, Мартин? Садись, — Ниалл подмигнул, — отвезу в бар. Выпьем, поговорим о делах.  
Мартин улыбнулся и сел.  
Всю дорогу они молчали; город за окном сливался в одно темно-рыжее пятно с редкими вкраплениями пестрых вывесок и витрин, чем ближе они подъезжали к мосту, что недалеко от центра, тем оживленнее становились улицы. На самом мосту было пустынно и тихо, внизу в темной воде Лагана отражались огни набережной. С моста Ниалл свернул налево, проехав по набережной недолго, повернул еще раз, в темный небольшой переулок, и почти сразу остановился.  
— "Падающая башня", серьезно? — кивнул Мартин на вывеску у неприметной двери рядом с пожарной лестницей. Света пары фонарей не хватало на всю улицу, так что разглядеть надпись составляло некоторого труда. Входная дверь была изрисована граффити.  
— Лучший бар в этом городе, гарантирую, — сказал Ниалл, выходя из машины, — его уже несколько поколений держит семейство нагов. Давние эмигранты из Индии. Отличные ребята.

Из угла бара раздавались нестройные хрипы патефона, в которых иногда можно было различить голос Дина Мартина, поющего про свою любовь к какой-то Корине. Девушка за стойкой — смутно похожая на ту, из зеркала под холмом — подозвала бармена и в очередной раз попросила наполнить ее стакан. Она увлеченно занималась сооружением башни из колоды карт.  
Мартин пригубил свою порцию виски.  
— Время заканчивается, — Ниалл достал из портсигара сигарету и зажигалку, но закуривать не стал. — Ты же понимаешь, я б на месте шефа с радостью дал бы тебе еще несколько дней, но он настаивает.  
В зеркале за барной стойкой ничего не отражалось, только размазанные черные пятна, припорошенные пылью. Возможно, это вовсе не зеркало, рассеянно подумал Мартин.  
Про то, что время заканчивается, он сам прекрасно знал. Но вряд ли Ниалл позвал его сюда, чтобы сообщить об этом.  
— Короче. Я в курсе, ты не любишь хождений вокруг да около. Предлагаю сделку.  
— Какую?  
Вот это уже было интересно. Они с Ниаллом были давними приятелями, Мартин пару раз выполнял его заказы, но поведения его никогда предсказать не мог. Сейчас, к примеру, Ниалл вполне мог предложить помощь, но стоило учитывать — его идеи всегда отличались некоторой абсурдностью.  
— Я могу грохнуть шефа.  
О, Господи.  
Дверь хлопнула, закрывшись за блондинкой из-за стойки. Патефон вздрогнул и замолчал. Бармен лениво подполз к нему — длинный чешуйчатый хвост протянулся через весь бар — и приступил к починке.  
— Смотри! — Ниалл с каждым словом говорил все экспрессивней, размахивая рукой с так и не зажженной сигаретой, — Ты заказываешь мне убийство, я грохаю шефа, его место занимает — неважно, кто, но он мой друг. Мой друг может дать тебе еще времени, недешево обойдется, правда, но может!  
— Ниалл, не сходи с ума. Я разберусь сам, и, пожалуйста, не надо убийств.  
Ниалл надулся. Даже его встрепанные темные волосы, казалось, поникли.  
В этот момент бармен починил патефон. По воздуху поплыли звуки джаза.  
— Мое дело — предложить. А, пока не забыл, — Ниалл прикусил губу, завис ненадолго, потом быстро начал потрошить свои карманы в поисках чего-то, — Шеннон просила передать тебе привет и, — тут он триумфальным жестом извлек губную гармошку без футляра, — вот это.  
Мартин взял в руки гармошку — он уже видел эту гармошку, и она действительно принадлежала Шеннон, та всегда носила ее с собой, — и повертел. Поднес к губам, подул — звук вышел на удивление громким. Ниалл поморщился.  
— Если хочешь знать, с Шеннон обращаются хорошо. Шеф, хоть и зверь, все-таки не придурок.  
Мартин положил гармошку рядом со стаканом и скрестил руки на груди.  
— Ниалл. Я не совсем понимаю. Ты говоришь — он не придурок. Я говорю — если он не придурок, то почему не пришел, как обычный клиент? Зачем было, блядь, похищать мою сестру?  
Ниалл снова занервничал, прикурил наконец сигарету, дернул плечом и выпалил на одном дыхании.  
— Нам нужны гребаные ключи, ты даже не представляешь, как, а так бы ты с нами работать не согласился, шеф специально узнавал, ты не работаешь с фоморами, хотя сестру похищать не стоило, конечно, Мартин, я зачем тебя позвал-то сюда, я хочу помочь.  
Все-таки. Надо же.  
Ниалл усмехнулся, обнажив ряд мелких острых зубов.  
— Всегда мечтал обчистить казну повелительницы туата.  
Он затянулся, выпустил дым изо рта — обычные колечки были не в его стиле, так что Ниалл придал дыму облик дикого быка, и добавил:  
— Кстати, все спросить хотел, ты зачем к ней на аудиенцию пытался пробиться? Неужели хотел попросить ключи? Она ж не отдала бы. Туата держатся за них так, будто сами могут войти в Стеклянную башню.  
Мартин одним глотком допил виски. Ниалла с чистым сердцем стоило назвать ненормальным, но чутье подсказывало — ему можно доверять. С другой стороны, Мартин сам не верил своему чутью. С тех пор, как его сестру похитили.  
«Держи друзей близко, а врагов — еще ближе». Если Ниалл все еще работает на фоморов, то сотрудничество с ним — удобно для дезинформации противника. Если его предложение искренне — а, судя по всему, это было так, уж слишком абсурдно само предложение убить шефа — то и помощь Ниалла будет весьма кстати.  
— Это была разведка, и кое-что я выяснил. Ты знал, Ниалл? У них есть проход через зеркало.

С реки потянул легкий ветер, принеся с собой запах соли, рыбы и гнилых водорослей. Мартин надвинул на голову капюшон. Октябрь на севере Ирландии всегда был прохладным месяцем. Лучи заходящего солнца скользили по камням мостовой, тени на домах будто бы двигались. Мартин поморщился. Он знал, что тени действительно двигались.  
Еще он знал, что фоморам нельзя верить. Он ни при каких обстоятельствах не собирался выполнять этот контракт.  
В первую очередь — потому что они лгали. Как только он вручил бы им ключи от башни, его и Шеннон бы убили. Не то, чтобы фоморы были бесчестны: они просто не придавали значения договоренностями с людьми. Люди навсегда остались для них вторым сортом, прислугой, несмотря на то, что изгнали из Ирландии тех, кто до того изгнал фоморов — и с тех пор те не могут жить на земле, принадлежащей людям.  
Это-то и волновало Мартина. Как он понял, Шеннон держали в резиденции — точнее, резервации — фоморов. Он не знал об этой резервации ничего, кроме того, что она находилась под водой.  
Мартин старался не думать о том, что Шеннон, в отличие от него, обычный человек, и уж конечно у нее нет жабр, которыми она могла бы дышать.  
Во-вторых, потому что дела так не делаются. Дело принципа. Мартин всегда презирал шантажистов.

Сперва ему нужно было найти Бэвинн. Он никогда не ходил на дело, предварительно не побеседовав с ней.  
Мартин шел в сторону набережной, не обращая внимания на редких прохожих. Ему иногда казалось, что люди — это серая масса, в которой изредка яркими пятнами встречаются знакомые лица. В самой идее не было ничего нового, но почему-то это ощущение людей как однородной серой массы приносило Мартину некое чувство удовлетворения.  
В этот раз это оказалось проще простого. Мартин нашел Бэвинн у скульптуры — он не знал, чему та посвящалась, но выглядела она как здоровенная рыбина, отделанная синими и белыми плитками, и вокруг нее постоянно вертелись туристы. Бэвинн сидела на каменных плитах, поджав ноги, и плакала. Мартин остановился на мгновение, любуясь этим зрелищем. Рыжие кудри были растрепаны, мокрые щеки горели, глаз не видно — голову она опустила низко. Какой-то паренек подскочил к ней, очевидно, желая утешить, и Мартин мысленно пожалел его. Бэвинн принадлежала роду баньши, и услышать ее плач мог только тот, кого ждала близкая смерть, — или тот, у кого был наметанный глаз.  
Паренек отошел, чуть пошатываясь. Видимо, пьян. Мартин сел на корточки рядом с ней. Бэвинн подняла глаза — взгляд ее был удивительно ясным и спокойным.  
— Мне нужна твоя помощь.  
— Думала, ты уже никогда не попросишь.  
Бэвинн встала, оправила свое платье, после чего села обратно, достав откуда-то колоду карт. Классические Таро, Райдер-Уайт.  
— Что на этот раз?  
Мартин ухмыльнулся.  
— Хочу знать, где фоморы. Ну и еще мне интересно, каковы мои шансы туда проникнуть так, чтобы они всполошились не сразу.  
Бэвинн наклонилась вперед и прикрыла глаза, раскладывая карты.  
Она никогда не комментировала его просьбы, изредка разве что задавая уточняющие вопросы. Несколько лет назад Шеннон с Мартином очень ей помогли, и с тех пор она никогда не отказывала им в помощи.  
Порыв ветра взметнул листья, перевернул карты. Бэвинн недовольно нахмурилась.  
— Что-то не так?  
Мартин был профаном в гадании, но знал, что когда окружающий мир вмешивается в расклад, то это что-то да значит.  
— Думаю, ты не удивишься, когда я скажу, что у тебя проблемы. — Новый порыв ветра снова взметнул карты, и Бэвинн быстро подхватила отлетевшие, заглядывая в них. При взгляде на последнюю она резко побледнела. — Знаешь, Мартин, я не скажу тебе про резиденцию фоморов ничего. Потому что ты туда не пойдешь.  
Мартин уже хотел возразить ей, как она продолжила:  
— Тебе нельзя близко подходить к воде. Я видела, как лодка несла твое тело по волнам, а я сидела рядом с тобой, перевязав твои бессчетные раны. К фоморам пойду я. Без меня ты не справишься. Кроме того, карты говорят, у тебя есть другое дело, — Бэвинн снова заглянула в расклад, перемешанный с листьями, — ты должен достать ключи. Думаю, ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду. И еще… кажется, у тебя есть напарник для этого дела? Не пренебрегай его помощью.  
Мартин оскалился.  
— Пусть так. Я верю тебе и твоим картам. В конце концов, за столько времени твои предчувствия ни разу тебя не подводили. Особенно, когда дело касается смерти.  
Бэвинн поджала губы.  
— Я слишком многим обязана Шеннон. И тебе. Не могу допустить, чтобы вы оба пропали.  
И вместе с этими словами вся злость и раздражение Мартина, которыми он накручивал себя с момента, как пришел домой и не увидел там Шеннон, куда-то делись, оставив после себя чувство гулкой пустоты и потерянности. Он согласно кивнул и положил руку на плечо Бэвинн.  
— Спасибо тебе. Позвоню тебе позже, мы должны обговорить детали.  
Потом он встал и медленным шагом двинулся в сторону дома. Что-то словно дернуло его, и он обернулся.  
Бэвинн смотрела ему вслед, перебирая свои карты.

Дома было тихо и пусто. Мартин, выходя, забыл закрыть окно в своей комнате, и теперь она выстудилась, стала неуютной, он присел на диван, вытянул ноги и уронил голову на колени.  
Он знал, что делать, но это не то чтобы помогало.  
Про Стеклянную башню ходило множество легенд. Она находилась очень, очень далеко отсюда, кто-то говорил, что она и вовсе находится на Островах Блаженства; в ней когда-то жили фоморы, но потом, в конце последней войны с туата, их изгнали и оттуда, и теперь, лишенные родной земли, фоморы переселились в море, изменив свои тела. Мартин слышал когда-то их песни о доме, в них не было слов, как в других фоморских песнях, только высокие протяжные стоны, похожие одновременно и на скрип весел в уключинах, и скрежет ногтя по грифельной доске. Он спросил когда-то, почему в этих песнях столько тоски, и ему ответили, что это песни о том, как они потеряли нечто, что не смогут вернуть никогда. Этот давний разговор вдруг всплыл в голове у Мартина с ослепительной точностью, как будто он состоялся вчера, или только что. Они с Шеннон жили тогда в рыбацкой деревушке на отшибе и дружили с одним фомором, но дружбе этой не суждено было продлиться долго.  
Мартин выпрямился, вспоминая.  
Тогда они впервые столкнулись с Дикой Охотой.  
Конечно, нельзя было жить в Ирландии и не знать о Дикой Охоте. В ночь Самайна все местные жители запирали окна и двери, и не показывались до утра. Открывать было нельзя, даже если стучались — Охота шла за душами. Столетиями она была опасна только для людей, поскольку больше никто — из живших на этой земле — душ не имел.  
Той давней осенью это навсегда изменилось. У тех, кто души не имел, Охотники стали забирать жизни.  
Никто — Мартин спрашивал и туата, и мелких фейри, и даже фоморов, пусть и ненавидел их, за одним единственным исключением, — не знал, почему так вышло, из-за чего поменялся порядок, заведенный тысячелетия назад.  
Он очень хорошо помнил измочаленное тело, лежащее в полосе прибоя. Мартин сначала подумал, что море принесло мертвого дельфина, а потом пригляделся и понял. Попытался увести Шеннон, пока она не заметила, но не успел, и она вскрикнула, схватившись почему-то за свое собственное горло, и потом еще несколько месяцев не могла вымолвить ни слова, и когда голос вернулся к ней, она уже отвыкла от разговоров, став молчаливой навсегда. У нее был красивый голос, низкий и мягкий. Мартин скучал по тем временам, когда мог слушать его всласть.  
Мартин резко встал и быстрым шагом направился на кухню. В это время они обычно ужинали.  
Поймав себя на том, что снова готовит еду на двух человек, он не нашел в себе сил даже выругаться. Без сестры он чувствовал себя так, будто ему ампутировали руку или ногу, и теперь его захлестывала фантомная боль и острое чувство нехватки.  
Чтобы как-то отвлечься, он, методично нарезая салат, задумался о деле. Сперва надо позвонить Ниаллу и обговорить детали. Мартину давно было интересно, как Ниалл, сотрудничая с фоморами, связывается с ними? Не лезет же каждый раз под воду. При мысли о фоморах и воде он с силой загнал нож в разделочную доску, но заставил себя успокоиться. Бэвинн можно доверять. Она сделает все ради Шеннон, сдержит свое слово и вытащит ее. А самому Мартину стоит подумать о том, где королева туата прячет военный трофей. Схем, чертежей или планов белфастского холма у него не было, потому что их не могло быть в принципе ни у какого из сидских холмов. В них помещения никогда не привязывались к определенному месту, перемещаясь по одной мысли хозяйки холма. Только вход всегда оставался в одном и том же месте. Мартину пришлось признать: он не сможет спланировать предстоящую операцию. Они с Ниаллом должны будут импровизировать, уповая на свою счастливую звезду, и поступать по обстоятельствам.  
Ох, как Мартина это злило.  
До Самайна оставалось две ночи, и надо было успеть спасти Шеннон и достать ключи из-под холма до того, как белоглазые гончие, понукаемые неупокоенными душами, пронесутся над Белфастом.  
Мартин достал телефон и набрал номер Ниалла.  
Потом у него останется еще одно дело. В магазине строительных материалов рядом как раз продавались безнапорные трубы. И паяльные лампы.

— Ты знаешь, Мартин, — сказал Ниалл, затягиваясь сигаретой (дым от нее шел слишком сладкий для обычного табака), — что «слуа» переводится на английский как «военизированное объединение»? Толпа с оружием.  
Мартин покачал головой и продолжил молча чистить свою беретту.  
— Если вбить в поисковике «слуа», то на раз ловится описание слуа как чего-то смертельно опасного. Дикого.  
Мартин оторвался от пистолета:  
— Я правильно понимаю, что…  
— Ну да, — кивнул Ниалл, — именно слуа выезжают каждый год в Дикой Охоте. То есть не только слуа, но большая часть охоты — именно мы.  
Ниалл откинулся на спинку стула и заговорил в этот раз медленно, нараспев.  
— Ты когда-нибудь бывал в Шотландии? Там безумно живописная природа — изрезанные фьордами берега и песчаные пляжи, горы и озера, холмы и зеленые долины. На Льюисе, в глубине острова, почти нет ни городов, ни поселков, и живут там теперь одни фермеры, еще помнящие гэлльский язык. Недалеко от одного фермерского дома находится озеро Уиг. Его берега завалены гигантскими камнями, а его воды давно заросли высокой озерной травой. Когда-то я проснулся именно на холодных прибрежных камнях озера Уиг.  
Тут Ниалл выдержал паузу, не лишенную некоторого драматизма.  
— Тогда я не помнил о себе ничего — кем был раньше, чем занимался, и даже имя стерлось из моей памяти. Но этот момент продлился недолго, потому что вскоре я услышал фырканье лошадей и пение труб. Самайновских труб, друг мой. И понял, что должен присоединиться к этим трубам, петь вместе с ними, нестись вместе с гончими над землями кельтов. Тогда я полетел на зов труб — в те дни я умел летать, представляешь, в те дни я умел многое, но платил за это страхом железа и текучей воды, — и из всей следующей ночи я помню только бег, ночь, азарт охоты и кровь. Много крови. Когда-то, мой друг, Дикая Охота забирала с собой только души тех, кто нарушил свои гейсы, будь то король или нищий. Но это давно изменилось, ведь сейчас никто не накладывает гейсы, и ныне Охотой правит одно.  
Обойма со щелчком встала на место, и этот щелчок прозвучал в унисон с последним словом, сказанным Ниаллом:  
— Голод.  
Мартин кивнул своим мыслям — полученную от Ниалла информацию он обдумает потом, когда будет время. Они оба встали.  
Пора.  
Машину Ниалл припарковал на соседней улице. В этот раз — ничего вычурного, темно-зеленый «ниссан». «Сколько же у него машин», — удивился Мартин, после того, как закинул в багажник гигантский рюкзак.  
— Слушай, — окликнул Мартина Ниалл, когда они оба садились в автомобиль, — давно хотел спросить, а почему у тебя ногти всегда черные? Ты вроде слишком серьезный мужик для того, чтобы делать маникюр.  
— Это не маникюр, — коротко ответил Мартин, мысленно закончив: «и это не ногти». — Хватит болтать. Поехали.

На шоссе было пустынно. Ниалл припарковал машину недалеко от заправки.  
Мартин распахнул дверцу и вышел. Начинался дождь, необычно теплый для осени. Пахло прелыми листьями и почему-то яблоками. Дождь сиял в неоновом мерцании вывески, а небо на западе полыхало огненно-алым — закатное солнце подсвечивало края туч, так что они были похожи на темные камни в красно-золотой оправе. Мартин поежился — в какой-то момент ему показалось, что в этой картине есть нечто апокалиптическое.  
Он вышел из машины, тут же случайно наступив в кучу мокрых листьев. Когда он стряхивал их с ботинок, Ниалл поинтересовался:  
— А не промокают, по осенней-то погоде?  
— Посмотри на них, — с убежденностью в голосе ответил Мартин, — это же лепреконская работа. Не промокают, не рвутся, почти не изнашиваются.  
Ниалл присвистнул.  
— Здорово.  
У входа в тоннели Мартин оглянулся назад. Рядом с машиной сидела собака, взъерошенная и красноглазая. «Дворняга, наверное, — подумал он, — на Ниалла чем-то похожа».  
Железная дверь со скрипом распахнулась, и Мартин с Ниаллом пошли внутрь холма.  
В тоннелях было неспокойно, постоянно слышалось то жужжание, то скрип колес, то тихие голоса, но никто не появлялся. В какой-то момент Мартину почудился цветочный аромат. И правда — у двери в белфастский холм лежал букет каких-то мелких пурпурных цветов. Пока Мартин их разглядывал, Ниалл подошел к зеркалу и пробежался по поверхности пальцами.  
— Пожалуй, будет немного проблем. Мартин, скажи, ты через дверь всегда входил?  
— Ну да.  
— И сразу в помещение?  
— Ну да.  
— Так вот, нам придется идти чуточку более сложным путем. Дай руку.  
Мартин вытянул вперед левую руку, и Ниалл с силой приложил ее к глади зеркала. Она погрузилась внутрь, не встретив препятствия.  
— Иди, — сказал Ниалл, — я сразу за тобой.  
И Мартин прошел через зеркало.

Сначала вокруг царила темнота, и ничего не чувствовалось, словно ты паришь в пустоте. Потом Мартин ощутил, как его ног коснулась что-то мокрое и жидкое, но вряд ли это была вода.  
— Это, видно, река, — пояснил Ниалл.  
— Та самая? Которая течет под землей, потому что сама земля не в силах ее впитать?  
— Именно, друг мой, именно.  
Голоса их звучали гулко, будто бы они внутри какой-то пещеры. Где-то позади раздавалось шлепанье, которое прекратилось с долгим грохотом — Мартин не стал оборачиваться, все равно ничего не увидишь. Наверное, камень свалился.  
Они шли вброд по реке еще некоторое время в полной темноте, но в какой-то момент впереди забрезжил свет, какой-то мерцающий и дрожащий, словно сквозь воду.  
Так оно и оказалось — выход из пещеры привел их за водопад, и Мартин с удовольствием смыл в потоке воды кровь со своих штанов и ботинок. Потом развернулся.  
Водопад, совсем маленький, падал с небольшой скалы, под которой располагалась долина озер. От этой долины через лес вела тропинка, и Ниалл с Мартином направились к ней.  
В лесу пели птицы, стрекотали какие-то насекомые, небо было матово-белым, как брюхо дохлой рыбы — никакого солнца. Стояла неприятная жара, как в консервной банке, которая долго пробыла на солнце. Мокрая челка болталась перед глазами и мешала видеть, так что Мартин зачесал ее за ухо. Он машинально отметил, что повсюду росли кусты с теми самыми мелкими пурпурными цветами. Мартин вгляделся вперед — тропинка бежала вверх по холму — кивнул Ниаллу и ускорил шаг. Хватит прохлаждаться.

Тропинка вывела их к небольшому дому без дверей.  
— Если бы мы пришли сюда пораньше — скажем, на несколько столетий — то тут мы увидели бы нечто совсем другое, — сказал Ниалл, подходя к окну, — тут когда-то стоял замок из слоновой кости, окруженный стеной без ворот, и перелететь через нее можно было только на сидском коне.  
По ставням змеился золотой узор. Ниалл открыл их — стекла не было. Он поманил Мартина, сам залезая внутрь.  
«Слишком рискованно, — подумал Мартин, — ну да черт с ним».  
Холодный ветер качал ветви деревьев.

Дом изнутри оказался больше, чем выглядел снаружи. Они попали в какую-то большую залу, выложенную камнем, под потолком светились маленькие круглые витражи.  
— Все-таки пришли, — раздался за спиной высокий голос без малейшего выражения.  
И Мартин понял, что не может двигаться.  
— Не думала, что у вас хватит наглости влезть в окно. Приличные люди, — голос выделил последнее слово легким нажимом, — стучатся перед тем, как войти.  
Обладательница голоса наконец-то вышла вперед, так что Мартин смог ее разглядеть — и узнать.  
Она была так красива, что весь окружающий мир выглядел грубой рамой для ее совершенных черт. На ее плече сидел ворон. Увидев, что Мартин смотрит на него, тот каркнул и, развернувшись, куда-то полетел.  
— Я ждала вас, дети мои, — сказала Ану.  
Марти попробовал что-то ответить, но из горла вышел только хрип, похожий на карканье ворона. Ану взмахнула рукой, и чары спали. Впрочем, бежать было уже некуда — зала вокруг сменилась комнатой поменьше, не такой торжественной. Стены покрывал черный узор.  
— Не называй меня так, — резко сказал Мартин, — не хочу иметь с вами ничего общего. Мне нужен ключ и моя сестра.  
— Кровь не изменишь, — возразила Ану, обходя их по кругу, — а о ключе поговорим чуть позже. Вы заметили, что тут никого нет? Только я и ворон. Все покинули меня, даже Бригитта.  
Она села в кресло, оплетенное вьюнком, и откинулась назад. Золото волос переплелось с зеленью листьев, что странным образом сделало ее образ завершенным.  
— Тут, в мире-под-холмом, теперь тоже боятся Дикой Охоты. Мои дети уезжают вглубь подземного мира, но им это не поможет. Я хотела бы спасти их, своих детей, ради их жизни я сама разорвала бы горло каждому фомору, что прячется в море, но что я могу сделать на самом деле, Мартин? Мы умираем, вырождаемся. Мы заперты тут, под землей, и каждый год Охота косит нас, как чума. Наши женщины давно не рожают детей, ты был последним, Мартин, и твоя мать испугалась ответственности. Подкинула тебя в человеческую люльку. Я же узнала о тебе слишком поздно, дитя мое.  
В том, как она говорила о своем народе, было нечто глубоко отвратительное, как будто она матка какого-то гнезда или улья насекомых. Мартин понимал, что от нее действительно шел род сидов, недаром их называли Туата де Даннан — Детьми богини Дану, но поделать с собой ничего не мог.  
Она бесила.  
— Я слышал, — подал голос Ниалл, — у фоморов сейчас то же самое.  
Осмелев, он добавил:  
— Но они даже под землю попасть не могут. Прячутся в свои подводные дома, да и там их каждый год косит, как лихорадкой.  
Королева туата слегка поморщилась, от чего ее холодное, похожее на маску лицо вдруг стало выглядеть живее. Похожим на человеческое. Она ответила, подчеркнуто не глядя на Ниалла, показывая, что разговаривает только с Мартином:  
— Нам надо уходить отсюда. Всем нам. И моим детям, и, — она произнесла это с выраженным отвращением, — подводным тварям. Нам не место в этом мире, это земля людей. Нам пора возвращаться к себе.  
Что-то не складывалось.  
— Так вы разве не всегда жили тут? И у фоморов башни на островах стояли, и вы за рекой крови вот живете. Да и разве есть другие миры, кроме этого?  
— Мартин, Мартин. Тут, под землей, даже нет солнца. А башня у фоморов всегда была лишь одна — приграничная, и именно за ключами к ней вы ко мне сегодня пришли.  
Она вынула из-за корсажа цепочку, к которой крепилась связка ключей. Повертела ее в руке.  
Мартин начал злиться. Он пришел сюда, готовый сражаться, готовый красть, готовый умереть, в конце концов, и что он получил? Пустующий дом и уставшую Ану? В конце концов, теперь он точно знает, где ключи, и если она не отдаст их добром...  
— Отдай ключи. Зачем они вам? Мне нужно спасти сестру.  
— Знаешь, сын мой, я хранила их у себя с самой битвы у Маг Туиред, когда миры окончательно разделились. Зачем нам эти ключи? Гордость? Чувство победы? В этой башне озверевшие люди убили короля Конана, в этой башне Балор заточил свою дочь… теперь там наверняка лишь скелеты сов и труха, но мы об этом не узнаем. Мы бы давно ушли назад, в свой мир, но людские суеверия имеют под собой почву. Мы боимся воды, Мартин, и мы боимся железа, как же нам доплыть до башни? А фоморы могут, соленая вода давно заменила в их жилах серебряную кровь. Это жестоко, но истинно, Мартин: фоморы могут спастись, а туата — нет.  
Она подкинула ключи, и Мартин дернулся вперед.  
— Я отдам тебе их при двух условиях, Мартин. Во-первых, ни он, — она указала пальцем в сторону Ниалла, — ни ты больше никогда не пересечете наших границ.  
— Да легко.  
— Но второе сложнее. Когда ты был тут в прошлый раз, Бригитта предложила тебе присоединиться к своему народу, но ты отказался. В грубой форме.  
Мартин кивнул. Так та блондинка все-таки была Бригиттой.  
Он тогда просто послал всех долбанных эльфов к черту. Не они воспитывали его, так почему он должен жить с ними? Да и в подземном мире он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. С людьми привычнее. И там есть солнце.  
— Но нам нужен… приток новой крови.  
Мартин понял, к чему она ведет. Страх когтями вцепился в его горло.  
— Я дам тебе эти ключи, ты спасешь целый народ! Народ фоморов, правда, — Ану позволила себе улыбнуться, — но твоя сестра уйдет под землю, к нам.  
— Но я даже не знаю, жива ли она. Может, эти твари уже растерзали ее на части.  
— Нет, что ты, — рассмеялась Ану, — смотри.  
Она подошла к чаше с водой, стоящей неподалеку и сделала несколько пассов рукой.  
Мартин наклонился над поверхностью.  
Видение было четким, как будто картинка в телевизоре — Бэвинн взрезала когтями горло какой-то двухметровой туше. Тонкие косички и железная рука — значит, фомор. Сама Бэвинн была изранена, волосы свисали окровавленными жгутами.  
Но все это Мартин заметил не сразу. За спиной у Бэвинн пряталась Шеннон. Живая. Растрепанная, бледная, она отступала в сторону какой-то странного вида капсулы, вокруг которой столпилось еще несколько фоморов, покрупнее первого. Многие держали в руках мечи.  
— О, мой подводный автомобиль еще цел, — с удивленной радостью воскликнул Ниалл. Мартин уже почти забыл, что он тут есть. Он еще раз вгляделся в чашу.  
Действие почему-то разворачивалось не в воде, а словно на суше, судя по легким движениям. И… ну, не было вокруг воды. Но это не имело значения.  
— Они не уйдут живыми, — сказала Ану, — если ты не принесешь фоморам ключи. Ну что, ты готов заключить сделку?  
Разумеется, Мартин был не готов. Их не связывала кровь, они не были родными братом и сестрой, но они всегда держались вместе, с самого младенчества, и он не был уверен, что хоть когда-нибудь будет готов к расставанию. Но уж лучше Шеннон уйдет под землю, но живой, чем погибнет под водой.  
Он кивнул.  
— Любая сделка скрепляется словом. Поклянись своей кровью, Мартин. Если ты нарушишь эту клятву…  
— Знаю. Вся моя кровь выйдет из вен. Клянусь своей кровью.  
Ану кинула ключи Мартину.  
— Уходи, сын мой. Не хочу тебя видеть. Можешь выйти прямо через эту дверь.  
Она показала на появившуюся вдруг в углу комнаты дверь красного дерева. Мартин, машинально отметив, что ее когти куда длиннее, чем у него, растерянно кивнул и вышел, Ниалл — за ним.  
Пройдя через дверь, они оказались сразу на заправке. Дождь кончился, оставив после себя на асфальте темные сверкающие кляксы луж. Мартин резко развернулся к Ниаллу.  
— Как ты связываешься с начальством? Надо сказать им, что у нас ключи, и мы готовы к переговорам. Чтобы они отпустили Шеннон и Бэвинн. Это все, на что я могу надеяться.  
Где-то вдалеке залаяли собаки.  
— Через зеркало, — тихо сказал Ниалл и достал бархатный мешочек из кармана, — как у Ану, только через мое зеркало еще и разговаривать можно.  
— Свяжи меня с шефом.  
Ниалл кивнул, и, открыв зеркало, резко заговорил на каком-то языке, похожем на гэлик.  
Через пару минут он сложил зеркало и посмотрел на Мартина.  
— Через полчаса в порту. Мартин, ты же понимаешь, что они нас убьют? У нас хотя бы есть оружие? Беретту ты с собой не брал.  
Мартин подошел к багажнику.  
— Помнишь рюкзак, который я сюда закинул? Пока ждал тебя накануне, не терял время зря. Это реактивный струйный ранцевый огнемет. Просто и действенно. Ты видел в зеркале? Они живут под водой, но не в воде, так что сухие. Будут отлично гореть.  
Ниалл потрясенно покачал головой.  
— Твои маргинальные наклонности, мой друг…  
Всю дорогу до порта он молчал.

К тому моменту, как они доехали до места, уже совсем стемнело. На дорогах попадались только ночные лихачи, да еще в переулке Мартин краем глаза заметил разборку каких-то двух банд. Дождь не начинался, и это радовало. Дул ледяной ветер.  
В порту стояла все та же тишина. Вода была черной, как небо. Они с Ниаллом вылезли из машины, вытащили рюкзак и пошли вдоль складов к крайней пристани.  
Там их и ждали.  
От небольшой группы отделился один фомор. Высоченный, метра три с лишним, он больше ничем не отличался от своих сородичей, разве что лицо у него было не такое тупое. Заплетенные в косички волосы спускались чуть ниже плеч. Вместо правых руки и ноги — металл.  
Фомор ощерился, обнажив мелкие острые зубы.  
— Итак, — его голос звучал гулко, как полый камень, — как нам сказали, ты свою часть сделки выполнил. Покажи ключи.  
— Сначала покажите Шеннон.  
Мартин скинул с плеч рюкзак и поставил его у своих ног.  
— Не ты выставляешь условия, мальчик, — фомор вытащил из ножен кривой кинжал и свистнул. Из-за складов вывалилась толпа фоморов, потом они полезли и из воды.  
Все, как и думал Мартин. Даже скучно.  
— А сейчас ты скажешь, что мы снимем клюич только с твоего мертвого тела? Мальчик, да без проблем.  
— Неа, — улыбнулся Мартин, — я скажу — выкусите, сволочи.  
Резким движением он наклонился, выхватил шланг из рюкзака и нажал на ручку, выпустив струю огня прямо в ухмыляющуюся рожу фомора. Тот заорал, а Мартин перевел струю вбок, другой рукой осторожно закинул рюкзак с контейнером обратно за спину и помчался вперед. Краем глаза он успел заметить, как Ниалл загнал нож в глотку фомору — видимо, тот еще дышал. Фоморы не ожидали нападения, так что большая часть из них даже не бросилась врассыпную, хотя до воды было рукой подать. Они слишком боялись огня — и слишком привыкли видеть в людях только безмозглое мясо.  
После Мартин уже ничего не замечал.  
Из головы вылетели все мысли, разум очистился, как в медитации, а потом в один момент его захлестнули кровь и ярость. Мартин смеялся, двигался и убивал, и ничто не могло сравниться по совершенству с живыми факелами, мечущимися по пристани. Какой-то фомор попытался убежать, но Мартин поймал его голой рукой за горящие волосы и свернул ему шею, два других бросились в атаку, и Ниалл вовремя успел обезвредить одного из них ножом в глотку, а огнемет помог Мартину разобраться со вторым. Следующий фомор погиб от собственного ножа — Мартин всадил его ему в глаз, и после этого снова вернулся к своему оружию.  
Потом у Мартина кончилось горючее. Почти сразу же после этого на белфастский порт обрушился ливень.  
Мартин пришел в себя и оглянулся. Твою мать.  
Впереди стоял Ниалл и со страхом смотрел Мартину за спину. Он обернулся.  
Фомор, который стоял там, позади, ничем не походил на тех, кого Мартин только что выкосил своим домашним огнеметом. Невысокий — меньше даже двух метров, косички доходили до пояса, из протезов был только черный круглый глаз, который безостановочно крутился вокруг своей оси. В руках фомор держал длинный нож. Он стоял будто бы расслаблено, но Мартин знавал такую расслабленность — люди, которые так стояли, могли начать драку в любой момент.  
— Меня зовут Утни, и я сын Домну. Мартин, я предлагаю тебе поединок.  
— Условия?  
— Ножи, сейчас. На ключи. Ты победишь — мы тебя отпускаем.  
— Нет, не эти. Какого черта вы не выполняете собственные условия?  
Утни пожал плечами.  
— Твоя сестра сбежала от нас с какой-то девицей из фэйри. Они перебили много наших.  
— И почему я должен тебе верить?  
— Ты можешь мне не верить. Но ответь мне на один вопрос — зачем мне сейчас лгать?  
«Все-таки у них с Бэвинн все получилось», — подумал Мартин. Теперь, когда он знал, что с его сестрой все в порядке, он мог сражаться. Тем более, раз ему оказали такую честь…  
— Я согласен на поединок, Утни, сын Домну.  
К месту поединка стали сползаться новые фоморы, цепочкой окружая место вокруг Мартина и Утни. Ниалл отступил назад.  
Мартин достал из кармана ключи и показал их собравшейся толпе. Толпа взревела. Холодные струи хлестали по лицу.  
— Повесь их на шею, — коротко сказал Утни.  
Мартин прицепил ключи к цепочке, на которой висел крест. Этот крест ему когда-то подарили люди, которые вырастили его. Родители Шеннон. Мартин сцепил зубы.  
Утни протянул ему нож.  
Поединок начался без лишних разговоров. Утни с Мартином медленно пошли по кругу. Фоморы выкрикивали имя своего вождя и в такт стучали своими ножами по камням. Звук выходил глухой, и чуть плещущий, когда они били по натекшим лужам.  
В конце концов нервы Мартина не выдержали, и он попытался ударить. Потом еще раз. Он рубил ножом прямо и быстро, как топором, двигался вперед, вкладывая в каждый удар всю свою силу. Дождь мешал видеть, и это злило.  
Утни уходил от всех ударов, как вода, отклонялся или отпрыгивал, да еще изредка выставлял блоки.  
Позже Мартин поймет — Утни специально выматывал его, чтобы нанести один точный удар. Мартин и так устал, сначала сестра, потом холм, в момент атаки с огнеметом он словно бы открыл в себе второе дыхание, но полностью израсходовал его на бессмысленные атаки и попытки разглядеть противника за стеной дождя.  
Но это будет потом.  
— Хватит танцев, — рявкнул Мартин.  
Где-то вдалеке раздался душераздирающий крик.  
И Утни, змеей метнувшись вперед, сперва полоснул его по руке, так, что Мартин выронил нож, а потом сразу же воткнул ему лезвие в бок. Утни сорвал ключи вместе с крестом и пнул Мартина к краю причала — фоморы расползлись, очищая ему дорогу.  
Утни вскинул вверх руку с зажатыми в ней ключами. Он заорал, и в голосе его слышался и надвигающийся тайфун, и камни, падающие с гор:  
— Мы возвращаемся домой!  
В небе загрохотало. Грохот перерос в лай собак. «Охота», — краем сознания успел подумать Мартин, и пожелал, чтобы Дикая Охота сожрала фоморов прежде, чем те доберутся до башни. Кровь толчками покидала его тело. Лил такой дождь, будто кто-то на небе отвернул все краны, перевернул океан кверху дном, чтобы все, кто живет внизу, утонули.  
Потом Утни пнул его еще раз.  
В конце октября вода была ледяной.

В синей вышине неба кружили белые чайки. До моря было рукой подать. Если пройти по бело-желтому песку чуть дальше, да продраться через кусты шиповника, то можно выйти к полю. Поле это заросло мелкими синими цветами, и еще мелькали красные, похожие на наперстянку, и колокольчики, и даже немного лютиков. Стрекотали цикады. Недалеко от поля цвели яблони, и их сладкий аромат носился в воздухе, подгоняемый легким ветерком. Впереди, совсем рядом, из зарослей высокой травы поднималась башня. Ее стены сверкали и переливались, словно стеклянные, на множестве граней играли отражения других миров. Вершина башни сияла так, что было понятно — в ней отражается солнце всех вселенных.  
Он шел к башне, и на его ботинки оседала искристая пыль.

Мартин очнулся. Его голова лежала на чьих-то коленях, все вокруг слегка покачивалось. Вокруг царил запах яблок. Он открыл глаза.  
Если бы Мартин не знал, что у таких, как он, нет души, то решил бы, что умер и попал в рай.  
Осеннее солнце подсвечивало волосы Шеннон, он смотрел на нее, прищурив глаза, и все не мог понять, как Ану могла показаться ему хоть сколько-нибудь красивой.  
— Шеннон, милая, мы плывем к башне?  
Она смотрела на Мартина с тревогой и нежностью, и Мартин понял, что это не волны качают лодку, а Шеннон качает его на своих коленях.  
Он потом узнает о том, как Бэвинн вытащила его тело из воды — они были совсем рядом с местом поединка. Потом услышит, как им пришлось переливать ему кровь, из-за того, что его кровь текла и не могла остановиться — ее подгоняла клятва. «Мартин, мы так боялись, — скажет Шеннон, — но твое тело приняло человеческую кровь, это чудо». Потом Ниалл рассмеется и скажет ему, что теперь Мартин настоящий ирландский герой, ну и что, что ничего толком не сделал, зато почти умер. Потом Ниалл добавит, что, вообще-то, когда они ехали в машине, он спер у Мартина ключи от башни и заменил их копией, которую давно сделал по рисункам из старых рукописей. И Мартин будет сомневаться, рассмеяться или дать ему в челюсть.  
Все потом.  
Сейчас на душе у Мартина было легко и светло. Будто он стал целым человеком, наконец вернув себе то, что всегда являлось его частью. Шеннон невесомо погладила его по щеке.  
— Нет, брат мой, мы дома.  
Мартин прижал ее ладонь к своему лицу и закрыл глаза.


End file.
